Décisions
by Lilynette Evans Cullen
Summary: la décision de Bella est finalement devenu décisions. Ce sera de petits OS sur différentes décisions que les personnages ont eus à prendre    n'hésiter pas à me laisser vos idées...
1. Chapter 1

_** Bella **_

_**Pov Bella **_

_Juin 1998(Bella à 10-11 ans)_

_**Je sortis de l'école au son de la cloche qui annonçait, enfin, la fin des cours et le début de l'été. J'entrepris de faire, lentement le chemin jusqu'à chez moi. Ma maison ne se trouvait pas très loin de l'école où j'allais à Phoenix. En chemin je regardais tous les enfants de mon âge qui se disait ce qu'il ferait cet été. Je soupirai, eux, au moins, n'allait pas s'exiler dans la petite ville, pluvieuse, de Forks dans l'état de Washington.**_

_**Je poussai la porte de chez moi et regardai avec désespoir les bagages qui n'attendaient que moi.**_

_**-Bonjour ma chérie me lança ma mère en me souriant, je lui revoyais un regard noir.**_

_**-Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller lui dis-je en soupirant. Elle soupira à son tour en se rapprochant de moi.**_

_**-Écoute-moi bien Bella, je t'ais arrachée à ton père pour t'emmener ici. La moindre des choses que tu dois faire c'est d'aller le voir au moins deux semaines par an me dit ma mère sur un ton qui se voulait convaincant.**_

_**- JUSTEMENT TU M'A EMMENER LOIN DE FORKS SE N'EST SUREMENT PAS POUR QUE J'Y RETOURNE TOUTE LES ÉTÉ JE NE VEUX PAS Y ALLER C'EST SIMPLE hurlais-je en sentant les larmes coulées sur mes joues. Ma mère me regarda avec gravité.**_

_**-Va dans ta chambre pendant que je réfléchie à tout cela me dit-elle en soupirant, elle se dirigea vers le téléphone pendant que je montais dans ma chambre soulagé. Elle allait appeler Charlie, parce que je n'appelais mon père ¨papa¨ juste si j'étais obligée, comme j'habitais chez lui presque tout l'été j'étais forcé de le faire.**_

_**-Oui Charlie je te jure qu'elle viendra pour noël répondit la voix étouffé de ma mère qui répondait à une question de mon père. Ça ne me dérangeait pas de passer noël chez Charlie parce que j'aimais la neige et qu'à Phoenix il ne neigeait jamais. Je n'aimais pas être mouillée par la neige mais je l'a trouvait jolie…..**_

_**-Bella m'appela ma mère d'en bas. Je descendis à toute vitesse l'escalier manquant de m'étaler de tout mon long sur le sol. **_

_**-Alors demandais-je à ma mère.**_

_**-Tu n'y vas pas cet été, mais ton père veut que tu viennes pour noël me dit-elle attendant ma réponse avec une petite réticence.**_

_**-D'accord lui dis-je en sortant par la porte fenêtre pour me diriger vers la seule plage des environs. **_

_**Les pieds dans l'eau je soupirai de bonheur, j'allais enfin passer un été dans la chaleur de l'Arizona… **_

…

_**Pov Bella**_

_Été 2004-2005(Bella à 17 ans)_

**_Je regardai avec désespoir les bagages à mes pieds que Phill chargeait dans la voiture. J'avais décidée d'aller vivre chez mon père dans la petite ville de Forks. Ma mère et son nouveau mari Phill voulait voyager et je les empêchais de le faire par ma présence. Donc j'allais m'exiler dans la ville pluvieuse de Forks. Sérieux que pourrait-il m'arriver de bon dans cette ville si ennuyante ?..._**

_Été 2006 (Bella à 18 ans et est évidemment transformée)_

_**Je soupirai en regardant ma fille jouer dehors avec Jacob. J'étais assise sur le perron de la villa sur un petit banc dans les bras d'Edward…..**_

_**Je jetai un coup d'œil vers la gauche, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle et Esmé regardaient également ma fille jouer en souriant. Comment avais-je pus pensée que je ne saurais jamais heureuse à Forks.**_

_**

* * *

**_Petit OS très cour sur ma façon de percevoir la décision de Bella lorsqu'elle était jeune de ne plus rendre visites à son père... ^^

Reviews !


	2. Chapter 2

_**Rosalie **_

_**Pov Rosalie (Évidemment ^^)**_

_Année 1933_

_**J'étais sortie pour chasser, je devais absolument me remettre au sang animal. Même si je détestais Carlisle pour ce qu'il m'avait fait, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de pensée que c'était un homme bon. Enfin un bon vampire… J'avais été un monstre pendant un nuit je ne voulais plus l'être à présent. Par contre je devais avouer que Royce King II, mon ex fiancé, avait amplement mérité ce que je lui avais fait subir. Les hommes qui l'accompagnaient aussi, les deux hommes qui l'avait protégé…. Ils s'étaient juste trouvés au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Bref je n'avais plus envie d'être un monstre. Bien que je n'aie rien d'un monstre en apparence mes yeux cramoisis prouvaient totalement le contraire. Je me demandais presque à toute les minutes de ma triste vie pourquoi ça m'étais arrivé à moi ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas le droit au même bonheur que Vera mon ex meilleure amie ? J'aperçu une biche qui broutait tranquillement à la lisière de la forêt. Je me mis immédiatement en position de chasse. Plus je me rapprochais d'elle plus le venin emplissait ma bouche. La biche n'était plus qu'à un mètre maintenant. Je bondis sur son dos et plantai mes dents dans son cou….**_

_Année 1935_

_**Voilà maintenant deux ans que j'avais été transformée. J'en avais beaucoup voulu à Carlisle, mais maintenant ça allait mieux. Esmé était une mère et une confidente formidable, tandis qu'Edward lui était un frère adorable bien qu'il était le seule homme que je n'intéressais pas. Ce que je trouvais assez vexant. Soudain je sentis l'odeur alléchante du sang humain. Comme du métal attiré par l'aimant je me mis à courir vers l'odeur si délectable. Ce que je vis par contre en arrivant failli briser mon cœur dur comme de la pierre. Un homme d'environ mon âge était entrain de se faire attaquer par un ours et vu qu'il ne bougeait plus j'en conclus qu'il ne devait plus lui rester beaucoup de temps. Cet homme ressemblait étrangement au petit bébé de mon ancienne meilleure amie Vera. Sans réfléchir je bondis sur l'ours qui effrayé se précipita dans la forêt. Satisfaite je me tournais vers le blessé. Je ne sus ce qui me poussa à faire cela, mais je l'attrapai et le jetai sur mes épaules. Je me mis à courir en direction de la maison.**_

_**-Carlisle hurlais-je en entrant. Il dévala l'escalier et me fit de gros yeux quant il aperçu ce que je ramenais.**_

_**-Rosalie qu'a tu fais me souffla-t-il mécontent.**_

_**-Peux-tu le sauver lui demandais-je en ignorant son commentaire. Il me regarda avec étonnement puis hocha la tête. Soulagée, j'amenai mon blessé dans son bureau. Heureusement Esmé et Edward n'était pas là. Je regardai attentivement Carlisle mordre celui que j'avais osée sauver.**_

_Année 2006_

_**Je regardai Emmett qui faisait tournoyer Nessie dans les airs. Je me rappelais encore quant il avait ouvert les yeux la première fois, j'étais tout de suite, et j'ignorais pourquoi, tomber amoureuse de lui. Le coup de foudre sans doute…..**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Edward**_

_**Pov Edward**_

_Année 2003-2004(les Cullen sont en Alaska)_

_**J'étais assis sur le divan avec Emmett, Rose, Alice et Jasper on regardait Carlisle et Esmé qui étaient devant nous près à nous dire quelque chose de surement important, car Carlisle traduisait son Larousse Médical en Arabe.**_

_**-Bon que ce passe-t-il demanda finalement Rosalie.**_

_**-Oui j'aimerais savoir, Carlisle me donne la migraine me plaignis-je en soupirant. Emmett éclata de rire, mais je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle. Bon de toute façon Emmett riait tout le temps alors….**_

_**-Désolé Edward s'excusa mon père adoptif.**_

_**-Ce que l'on veut vous dire c'est que nous devons partir encore avoua Esmé.**_

_**-Quoi ? Hurlais-je suivi des autres.**_

_**-Encore soupira Alice mécontente, elle détestait partir.**_

_**-Oui c'est triste mais cela fait exactement 4 ans que l'on vit ici on doit s'en aller les gens vont commencer à se poser des questions nous expliqua Carlisle.**_

_**-Alors on va-t-on ? demanda Emmett.**_

_**-Et bien je pensais vous laisser choisir nous répondit Esmé en souriant, alors que Jasper, Emmett et moi lancions des regards peu amicaux aux filles.**_

_**-C'est peut-être pas très prudent lança soudain Jasper en regardant Alice qui souriait bêtement.**_

_**-On pourrait aller à….commença-t-elle alors que tout le monde retenait leur respiration.**_

_Pas Paris s'il te plait mon Alice je t'emmène où tu veux sauf Paris __**pensa Jasper**_

_Paris, Paris, Paris __**supplia mentalement Rosalie.**_

_**Tout-à-coup je perçu une des quelques dizaines de visions qu'Alice avait dans la journée. Elle concernait une fille aux cheveux brun, mais je n'eus pas le loisir dans savoir plus, une chanson en espagnol retentit dans la tête de ma sœur.**_

_**-Alice qui est-ce demandais-je. Elle m'ignora complètement en s'adressant à Carlisle.**_

_**-Forks dit-elle simplement en le regardant dans les yeux. On entendit trois soupir de soulagement et un de déception, Rose évidemment.**_

_**-Forks s'enquit Carlisle, Alice hocha de la tête en se levant.**_

_**-Forks répéta-t-elle confiante. – Je vais préparer mes bagages je vous conseille dans faire autant.**_

_**Elle fit un petit signe à Jasper qui la suivit sans discuter. Rosalie se leva très vite suivit d'Emmett. Carlisle se dirigea vers sa chambre avec Esmé alors que je soupirais de tristesse, aurais-je un jour la chance d'avoir moi aussi quelqu'un à aimer….**_

_Automne, Année 2006_

_**Je regardai Bella qui parlait avec Renesmée ma petite fille miraculé. Comme je les aimais toute les deux elle était les soleils de mon existence, comme je savais maintenant que j'étais celui de ma Bella, elle me l'avait montré en pensé.**_

_**-Tu viens papa m'appela Nessie. –Je veux aller jouer dans les feuilles.**_

_**Je lui souris en approchant d'elles.**_

_**-Est-ce que tu as fini de te préparer lui demandais-je en lui tendant les bras, elle bondit dedans en riant.**_

_**-OUI! Hurla-t-elle.**_

_**-Alors allons-y lui dis-je en courant dehors.**_

_**Elle sauta dans le tas de feuille et m'en lança dessus. Je ris en la faisant tournoyer dans les airs. Bella apparu à côté de nous et chatouilla Renesmée qui éclata de rire. On entendit derrière nous des cris de guerre alors que les membres de notre famille arrivaient ainsi que Jacob. Une énorme bataille de feuille commença alors, Nessie se cacha derrière moi en lançant plein de feuille partout….**_

_**Oui je les aimais plus que toute au monde…..**_

_**

* * *

**_Voilà un autre chapitre ! J'espère qu'il plaira j'attends toujours des idées ^^

Le petit bouton vert s'il vous plait ^^


	4. Chapter 4

_**Merci pour vos reviews elles font plaisir !**_

_**Jacob**_

_**Pov Jacob**_

_Année 2006(un peu avant le mariage de Bella et Edward)_

_**J'étais assis dans les bois sous ma forme de loup et je regardais des oiseaux se faire un nid pour leur bébé. Ils avaient la chance que je n'aurais jamais avec ma Bella. Elle allait se marier avec cette sangsue répugnante. C'était stupide de penser ça d'imbéciles moineaux, mais j'étais jaloux ils étaient ensemble eux.**_

_**Mais bon je n'avais pas assez insisté avec Bella et maintenant elle allait se marier avec **__Lui__**. Elle m'avait demandé d'être son garçon d'honneur et j'avais refusé, non en faite j'avais juste fichu le camp…. Je ressentis soudain de la culpabilité, elle voulait juste être heureuse et peut-être quand n'y retournant je verrai cela, non... pensais-je immédiatement c'était impossible que je sois heureux pour elle. Quelques minutes plus tard, je relevai ma grosse tête vers les oiseaux. Il n'en restait plus qu'un surement le femelle. Soudain je compris si je n'y retournais pas je ne la reverrai probablement plus jamais. Elle allait devenir une sangsue comme eux. Je devais y retourner. Je me mis à courir droit sur les États-Unis (vous vous rappeler il était au Canada ^^). J'arriverai peut-être attends pour son mariage qui sait…..**_

_Année 2006(Nessie est née ^^)_

_**J'étais roulé en boule dehors sous ma forme de loup, près du perron quand je sentis une petite main me frôler mon poil. Je ronronnerai presque si ce n'était pas de l'orgueil. J'ouvris les yeux et là je vis la plus belle chose qui m'était arrivé dans ma triste vie, Renesmée qui me souriait.**_

_**-Je veux aller voir Billy me dit-elle en faisant une moue suppliante. Je levai les yeux au ciel comme si elle avait besoin de faire ça… Je la fis monter sur mon dos et détaler vers ma maison. Arrivé je la fis descendre et je me cachai derrière la maison pour m'habillé…Quand ce fut fait je la pris dans mes bras et entrai dans la maison.**_

_**-Salut papa lui dis-je alors qu'il se tournait vers moi, ses yeux s'illuminèrent lorsqu'il vit Nessie.**_

_**-Bonjour, et bonjour Nessie répondit-il en souriant. Nessie sauta de mes bras et couru vers lui.**_

_**-Où elles sont les sucettes ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant elle aussi alors que Billy éclatait de rire. On avait découvert qu'elle adorait les sucettes au grand damne d'Edward et Bella qui retrouvaient des papiers d'emballages partout dans la villa et leur maison….**_

_**-Nessie on dit bonjour avant de demander des bonbons lui dis-je pour la forme, car je savais qu'elle ne le ferait pas.**_

_**- Elles sont où les sucettes redemanda-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que je disais !**_

_**-Dans l'armoire de la cuisine Nessie lui dis finalement Billy. On passa l'après midi avec Billy et, Nessie passa l'après midi à manger des bonbons. J'allais me faire tuer par ses deux parents, Nessie savait-elle que le venin de vampires n'était pas bon pour mon organisme ? Surement pas…. Nous arrivâmes chez elle vers 7h00 Bella et Edward nous attendais sur le porche de leur maison les bras croisés.**_

_**-Nessie dirent-ils en même temps alors que Renesmée essayait de cacher les dizaines de sucettes qui dépassait de ses poches. J'éclatai de rire bien vite suivit de Bella et d'Edward. Nessie nous regardait bizarrement.**_

_**- Vous n'êtes pas fâché demanda-t-elle à ses parents qui continuait à rire.**_

_**-Non dirent-ils entre deux éclats de rire.**_

_**-Non, parce que c'est Jacob qui va ramasser tous les papiers après s'exclama Bella en riant. Nessie éclata à son tour de rire. Je leur fis une grimace en riant. J'avais vraiment une belle vie me dis-je en regardant Nessie déboucher sa trentième sucettes…..**_

_**

* * *

**_Voilà un autre chapitre ! J'espère qu'il plaira...^^

Bouton Vert ! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

_**Alice**_

_**Pov Alice**_

_Année 2004-2005(Les Cullen sont partis après l'anniversaire de Bella)_

_**J'étais dans le salon de la maison que nous occupions, maintenant que nous avions quittés Forks. Cette pensée me fit soupirer.**_

_**-Qui a-t-il ? me demanda Jazz assis à côté de moi. Je ne voulais pas lui dire que je pensais à Bella il aurait culpabilisé… encore.**_

_**-Rien je pensais juste combien cet endroit est sinistre dis-je en me levant je vais aller faire un peu de déco…**_

_**Il hocha de la tête pas convaincu du tout. Tant pis, je me rendis dans la cuisine pour arranger les fleurs. J'arrangeais un bouquet de fleurs sauvages quand j'eus une vision.**_

_Bella regardait l'océan du haut d'une falaise, puis soudain elle sauta._

_**Je revins au présent en haletant de terreur, Bella ne pouvait pas faire ça, elle n'allait quand même pas faire ça. Jasper était à côté de moi soucieux.**_

_**-Je dois aller voir Bella lui dis en me levant et en attrapant les clés de je ne sais quel voiture.**_

_**-Quoi ! Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il. Rosalie descendit à cet instant.**_

_**-Bella va se jeter d'une falaise il faut que j'aille la voir, elle ne peut pas me faire ça, elle ne peut pas Lui faire ça…**_

_**-Il l'a bien laissé tomber lui, marmonna Rose.**_

_**-Oh tais-toi Rose tu es la seule que ça ravit ici lui dis en me dirigeant dehors.**_

_**-Je peux t'accompagner me demanda Jazz.**_

_**-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée lui dis-je en soupirant il hocha doucement de la tête je crois qu'il comprenait. Je sautai dans la Mercedes de Carlisle car les clés que j'avais prisses était celles de sa voiture et fit un petit signe à Jazz avant de rouler aussi vite que je le pouvais. Je devais arrêter Bella, et je devais faire changer mon frère d'avis….**_

_Année 2006_

_**Je regardais ma petite nièce jouer avec la Barbie que je lui avais offerte, quand soudain elle se leva et marcha jusqu'à moi.**_

_**-Dit tata tu veux jouer avec moi me demanda-t-elle d'une voix adorable.**_

_**-Mais bien sûre ma puce lui dis-je en souriant. Après quelques heures de jeux dans le monde Barbie ^^, une pub attira mon attention ainsi que celle de Nessie. On annonçait un immense château de Barbie… Je regardai Nessie qui me regardait avec de grand yeux, ne tenant plus je l'attrapai, attrapai mes clés et couru dehors. Edward m'attendait déjà dans le garage.**_

_**-Est-ce que c'est elle qui le veut ou toi me demanda-t-il en souriant. Je lui fis une grimace en attachant Nessie dans son siège.**_

_**-C'est elle pour qui tu me prends ? Demandais-je à mon tour. Il leva les yeux au ciel en se dirigeant vers la maison. Je pensai soudain que si je n'étais pas retourné voir Bella, Renesmée n'aurais peut-être jamais existé… Je me félicitai mentalement ce qui provoqua le rire d'Edward. Je soupirai en montant dans la voiture.**_

_**-Aller Nessie allons acheter se château lui dis-je en enfonçant la pédale alors qu'elle souriait. Oui, j'avais vraiment pris la bonne décisions cette année là….**_

_**

* * *

**_

Voilà deux chapitre dans la même journée j'étais inspirée ^^

Bouton vert !


	6. Chapter 6

_**Emmett**_

**_Pov Emmett_**

_Année… (Je n'en sais rien:( __)_

_**Je faisais les cents pas dans ma chambre. J'étais vraiment énervé, j'ignorais totalement comment mis prendre pour faire ÇA. Me plaçant devant un miroir je pris une bouffée d'air, donc je n'avais en passant absolument pas besoin, et commençai ;**_

_**-Ma chère Rose…dis-je. Je m'arrêtai, ma chère, ça faisait trop idiot.**_

_**-Rosalie tu es belle comme une rose…oh mais ce n'est pourtant pas compliquer ! M'exclamais-je frustré, après tout je sortais avec Rosalie depuis deux mois maintenant ! Esmé qui passait par-là, comme par hasard !, entra dans la chambre en riant.**_

_**-Qu'est ce que tu fais me demanda-t-elle en riant toujours.**_

_**-Je me parle ça ce vois, j'aime me parler tout seul bougonnais-je.**_

_**-Tu t'entraines pour demander Rose en mariage s'écria Esmé surprise et je ne sais par quel moyen elle avait deviné.**_

_**-Hurle–le donc plus fort je suis sur qu'elle ne t'a pas entendu du fin fond de la forêt marmonnais-je.**_

_**-C'est trop mignon dit-elle en se précipitant vers la porte.**_

_**-Carlisle ! Carlisle ! Viens vite ! Emmett s'entraine à demander notre petite Rosalie en mariage c'est trop chou cria-t-elle, ma charmante mère ne semblait pas avoir compris ce que j'avais dit. Carlisle arriva dans la chambre en trois secondes à peine.**_

_**-C'est vrai ! demanda-t-il.**_

_**-Non c'est le premier Avril en juillet BIEN SUR que c'est vrai ! Hurlais-je. – Petit inconvénient je ne sais pas comment….**_

_**-Et bien tu devrais te dépêcher elle arrive me souffla Carlisle en souriant.**_

_**-Quoi ! Hurlais-je encore une fois. Il allait faire faire une grise cardiaque à mon pauvre cœur mort….**_

_**-Bonjour nous dit Edward en entrant dans la chambre suivit de Rosalie. Esmé me donna un coup de coude, Merci Esmé pensais-je.**_

_**-Euh…R...Rosalie tu veux bien venir en bas avec moi ? Lui demandais-je.**_

_**-Bien sur ! me dit-elle en souriant. Nous descendîmes au salon…. Je m'assis sur le divan alors que Rose en faisait autant.**_

_**-Qui y-a-t-il Emmett ? S'enquit-elle curieuse. J'allais répondre quand la musique traditionnelle d'un mariage retentit dans la maison…. Edward la jouait sur son piano dans la pièce d'à côté…**_

_**-Un instant lui dis-je. –Edward aurais-tu s'il te plaît l'obligeance de CESSÉ de jouer cette chanson !**_

_**-Bon qu'est ce qu'il y a Emmett me redemanda Rose une fois la chanson arrêter. Prenant une grande respiration je me lançai;**_

_**-Rose tu sais que tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé et… oh et puis … Roseveuxtutemarieravecmoi? Lui dis-je rapidement, même avec son ouïe sur développé elle ne compris pas.**_

_**-Hein !**_

_**-Rose tu es la femme de ma mort ^^ veux-tu te marier avec moi ? Lui soufflais-je finalement. Elle eu un petit sourire narquois.**_

_**-J'avais compris c'était juste pour ressentir la joie qui ma envahie la première fois que tu l'as dit m'avoua-t-elle et je sus que si elle avait pu rougir elle l'aurait probablement. Finalement elle me sauta au cou en m'embrassant.**_

_**-Oui murmura-t-elle et à se moment je fus l'homme le plus heureux au monde j'en étais certain…**_

_Année 2006_

_**Je regardais Rose et Nessie jouer à la Barbie dans l'immense château qu'Alice avait acheté (*Dans le chapitre précédent ^^). Rose était vraiment heureuse maintenant qu'elle avait Renesmée même si ce n'était pas complètement satisfaisant pour elle. Rose aurait voulu avoir des enfants à elle. Mais au moins Nessie compensait…**_

_**-Dit tonton Emmett tu veux faire le mari de Tatie ? me demanda ma petite nièce.**_

_**-Oui M'écriais-je, la faisant rire. C'est ainsi que je finis l'après-midi en jouant à la poupée Barbie avec Renesmée, Rose m'ayant lâchement abandonné pour aller faire du shopping avec Alice. D'ailleurs Jasper vint nous rejoindre lui aussi délaissé. Il fit le cheval de Barbie ce qui fit rire Nessie. Comment pouvait-on ne pas rire en son adorable présence, je me le demandais…..**_

_**

* * *

**_

Voilà un autre chapitre ! C'est personnellement mon préféré jusqu'à maintenant ^^

Reviews !


	7. Chapter 7

_**Jasper**_

_**Pov Jasper**_

_Année… (Ça aussi j'en sais rien ^^)_

_**Je regardai la pleine lune en soupirant ça faisait cinq ans que Peter mon seul ami, était parti. Il avait quitté l'armé précipitamment quand j'avais voulu détruire Charlotte un nouveau-né donc le délai de vie avait expiré. Peter m'en avait empêché en lui disant de se sauver et était parti à sa suite. J'avais compris grâce à mon don qu'il l'aimait et je m'étais refusé à les poursuivre….Soudain un mouvement attira mon attention près des arbres de la forêt, je me mis aussitôt en position défensive. Ma vision perçante me permis cependant d'apercevoir mon ami, Peter. Je me relevai surpris alors qu'il approchait en regardant autour de lui, je compris qu'il cherchait Maria (Si vous n'avez pas lu mes autres fics je tiens à préciser que je la déteste par-dessus tout ^^).**_

_**-Elle n'est pas là rassures-toi lui dis-je heureux de le revoir mais quand même méfiant. Il soupira en se détendant.**_

_**-Alors que viens-tu faire ici lui demandais-je. Il sourit.**_

_**-Je suis venu voir comment mon vieil ami se portait me répondit-il en souriant toujours.**_

_**-Je sens que je ne vais pas tarder à détruire Maria lui dis-je simplement. Il ouvrit de grands yeux.**_

_**-Je ressens la même chose venant d'elle que lorsque Lucy et Nettie nous ont attaquées avouais-je. Il hocha de la tête pas surpris du tout.**_

_**-Tu ferais bien de te dépêcher avant qu'elle ne revienne, alors que veux-tu ? Continuais-je.**_

_**-Et bien te dire comment ma vie est meilleure et te proposer de venir avec moi commença-t-il.**_

_**-Charlotte et moi vivons parmi les humains dans des maisons abandonnées, mais nous ne restons que peu de temps dans chacune d'elle. Je ne me suis pas battu une fois depuis que j'ai quitté Maria. Les vampires ne cherchent pas toujours la bagarre, ceux du Nord son civilisé et nous pouvons facilement nous intégré à leur groupe.**_

_**-Tu n'as même pas eu à te défendre une seule fois ?lui demandais-je. Il fit non de la tête en souriant. Puis pour la première fois je pensais à ce que serais ma vie sans Maria. Je pourrais avoir une vie meilleure et peut-être même trouver quelqu'un comme Peter. Cette idée me plaisais j'avais décidé…**_

_**-D'accord je viens avec toi m'exclamais-je. Il sourit et s'élança dans la forêt je le suivi sans regarder derrière moi et je ne le ferrais plus jamais maintenant…..**_

_Année 2006_

_**Je regardais Alice jouer à Habillons Nessie, comme elle disait. J'avais souvent cru que quitté Maria avait été une erreur, mais lorsque j'avais rencontré mon Alice tout avait changé, je n'avais plus pensé à Maria une seule fois. Nessie éclata de rire alors qu'Alice la chatouillait avec un foulard de plume… (Oui Alice à des foulards de plume ^^)Renesmée vint se cacher derrière moi en criant.**_

_**-Protège-moi Tonton Jazz, hurla-t-elle. Je regardai Alice en levant les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle approchait, elle s'apprêtait à attraper Nessie, mais je l'emprisonnais dans mes bras, la chatouillant à son tour aidé par Renesmée. On finit la bataille de chatouille écroulé de rire sur le lit, finalement suivre Peter avait été une bonne décision…**_

_**

* * *

**_

Encore un autre chapitre ^^^J'espère qu'il plaira...

Reviews! ^^


	8. Chapter 8

_**Esmé**_

_**Pov Esmé**_

_Année__ 1921 _

_**Trois jours... c'était le nombre de temps qui c'était écoulé depuis que mon petit bébé était mort…**_

_**La mort… je ne pourrai jamais m'habituer à ces mots. Surtout quand cela arrivait à quelqu'un d'aussi innocent que mon bébé. Il était mort d'une infection aux poumons. Dire que je m'étais attendu à ce que ma vie soit remplie de bonheur. Je m'étais trompée, mon mari m'avait battu et j'étais enceinte alors j'étais partie, mais maintenant que ce bébé était mort je ne pouvais pas retourner chez moi, c'était impossible, ça m'était impossible…..Ma vie ne serait plus jamais heureuse, je ne pourrais pas vivre une vie où je n'aurai aucun enfant à aimer, à cajoler. Il ne me restait plus qu'une décision à prendre et c'était selon moi la meilleure….**__**Je regardai une dernière fois autour de moi avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Puis je m'élançai dans le vide…**_

_**J'avais tout de suite en ouvrant les yeux que ma vie changerait à jamais. J'avais en effet aperçu les yeux dorés et plein de compassion du docteur Carlisle Cullen…. N'étais-je donc pas morte ? Il m'avait expliqué que non enfin en quelque sorte avait-il ajouté. Ensuite il m'avait dit ce que j'étais devenu et je l'avais accepté….**_

_Année 2006_

_**J'étais assise sur le divan en compagnie de Carlisle. Je le regardais lire un de ses imposants livres de médecine (qu'il avait probablement lu plusieurs fois avant ^^). Je l'aimais tellement que sans était presque interdit. Il m'avait tout offert, une vie d'immortelle à ses côtés, six beaux enfants et la chance d'être grand-mère. Une chance que je croyais à jamais perdue….**_

_**-Mamie tu veux m'aider à faire un gâteau à mon Jacob me demanda justement ma petite Nessie.**_

_**-Bien sûr mon ange lui répondis-je avec une tendresse infinie. Nous nous retrouvâmes donc dans la cuisine recouvert de farine à faire un gâteau pour Jacob. Mes enfants entrèrent dans la cuisine et éclatèrent de rire.**_

_**-Qu'est ce qui vous est arrivées ? Rigola Emmett.**_

_**-J'ai soufflé sur la farine et il en a eu partout s'écria fièrement Renesmée. Tout le monde éclata une nouvelle fois de rire, bien vite suivi de Carlisle qui venait d'arriver. Oui elle était vraiment adorable notre petite Nessie….**_

_**Même si je m'en voudrais toute ma vie pour la mort de mon bébé, je ne pouvais m'empêcher en les regardant tous de n'avoir aucun regret…..**_

_**

* * *

**_Je suis désoler pour le retard ^^ j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Le petit bouton vert ne fait de mal à personne surtout pas à moi ^^


	9. Chapter 9

_**Carlisle**_

_**Pov Carlisle**_

_Année__ 1933_

_**Je me rendis dans la chambre de mon dernier patient de la soirée. C'était un petit garçon de neuf ans, il avait des fractures aux deux jambes après qu'il se soit jeté d'un arbre. Cette pensée m'avait fait sourire me rappelant que ma chère Esmé qui c'était elle aussi jeté d'un arbre. J'entrai dans la chambre en souriant.**_

_**-Bonjour Tomy ! Le saluais-je alors qu'il me faisait un petit signe de la main. –Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?**_

_**-Bien Dr. Cullen, je me sens beaucoup mieux me dit-il en baillant. Je le comprenais après tout il était plus de 10h00.**_

_**-Et bien si ça se poursuit dans ce sens tu pourras sortir la semaine prochaine lui expliquais-je en lui tendant une sucette. –Tu l'as mangera demain dans la journée, mais pour l'instant tu dois dormir pour reprendre des forces.**_

_**-D'accord….murmura-t-il avant de fermer les yeux.**_

_**Je sortis en souriant de la chambre, apercevant son infermière je lui dit mes directives pour la nuit de mon petit patient, elle acquiesça puis me souhaita une bonne nuit. Je me retins de lui dire que je ne dormirais probablement plus pour le reste de ma vie…**_

_**Je sortis de l'hôpital et commençai à marcher vers la maison que je partageais avec Esmé et Edward. Soudain je sentis l'odeur si irrésistible du sang humain, mais j'avais depuis longtemps appris à ne pas y succomber. Cependant, j'étais curieux de savoir qui était mort, encore…. Plus j'avançais plus je reconnaissais cette odeur, en tournant le coin de la ruelle je sus que mes peurs étaient confirmés….. Rosalie Hale gisait dans une mare de sang au fond de la ruelle cachées par quelques poubelles et entourées de bouteilles d'alcool vides. Je retins un cri tellement la scène était horrible. Qui avait pu faire ça à cette pauvre enfant. J'allais me retourner quand j'entendis quelque chose qui me fit espérer.**_

_**Boum….. Boum…. Boum…. Boum…..**_

_**Son cœur battait mais faiblement. Je pris alors une décision importante pour sa vie et pour la mienne. J'allais sauver cette jeune fille car elle méritait plus que qui compte de survive…..**_

_**J'ignorais ce qu'Esmé et Edward en penserait, mais je souhaitais qu'ils ne disent rien car quand je regardais cette jeune femme je ne regrettais en rien le fait d'être un monstre, un vampire. J'attrapai Rosalie et je couru jusqu'à chez moi en priant pour qu'elle survive à la transformation qu'elle allait bientôt subir…..**_

_Année 2006_

_**Je regardais ma Rosalie, ma petite Nessie et évidemment mon Alice jouer à la poupée dans l'énorme maison qu'Alice avait achetée. Alice….elle exagérait toujours tout, mais c'est ce que j'aimais de mon petit lutin enjoué. Quant à Rosalie, je l'aimais beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle m'avait beaucoup détesté après que je l'eus transformée, mais ça c'était arrangé avec les années et maintenant elle m'aimait comme une fille pouvait aimer son père. Je relevai la tête en sentant du vent dans la pièce. Soudain Alice disparu et une seconde plus tard elle se trouvait sur l'épaule de Jasper qui montait maintenant doucement les marches en sifflotant. Alice grommelait des mots que seul lui entendait, ça devait être amusant car il souriait plus que tout à l'heure. Emmett entra à son tour dans la pièce et kidnappa Rosalie qui à son tour fut transportée à l'étage. Je regardai dehors désespéré ce que j'aperçu acheva le peu d'estime que j'avais de mes enfants. Edward et Bella se courait l'un après l'autre en riant et ils disparurent dans la forêt en s'embrassant. J'imaginai que les arbres allaient bientôt souffrir. J'entendis des gémissements dans les chambres. Esmé n'étant pas là j'étais seule avec Renesmée. Effrayé à l'idée de ce qu'elle pourrait entendre ou de ce qu'elle entendait déjà, je me jetai presque sur elle, je l'attrapai et couru le plus vite possible dans le garage. Je l'attachai dans ma voiture et lui sourit.**_

_**-Ça te dit une glace ? Lui demandais-je en démarrant, elle me fit un sourire éblouissant. On n'avait découvert, il y a peu de temps, qu'elle aimait aussi les glaces surtout celles au chocolat ^^. Cette enfant nous surprenait à chaque jour…..**_

_**

* * *

**_Nouveau Chapitre je ne sais pas si c'est le dernier j'ai besoin d'idée ^^

Reviews


End file.
